freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Bear in the Big Blue House Brush Brush Bree Ending
Bear in the Big Blue House Brush Brush Bree Ending is on Playhouse Disney from 1998 to 2003. It opens with the main characters jumping and dancing, until, there is a big, scary mouth with teeth and a tongue. The tongue is wiggling and dancing as it reaches the goal. Scare Factor None to high. The tongue wiggling will scare the crap out of audiences and babies alike, as well as children too. Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1998 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2003 Category:Logos with Teeth Category:Logos with Tongues Category:Logos with a Mouth Category:Pink Logos Category:White Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disney Category:Dude, This Is A Show, Not A Logo Category:Logos that scare Coco Category:Logos that make Coco cry Category:Logos that make Seaberry Delight cry Category:Logos that scare Bear Category:Logos that scare Ojo Category:Logos that scare Tutter Category:Logos that scare Treelo Category:Logos that scare Pip and Pop Category:Creepy logos. Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that scare Jay Jay the Jet Plane Category:Disney Junior Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Logos that make Bear cry Category:Logos that make Ojo cry Category:Logos that make Tutter cry Category:Logos that scare Ray Category:Logos that scare Luna Category:Logos that scare Shadow Category:Logos that scare Ursa Category:Logos that scare Doc Hogg Category:Logos that make Treelo cry Category:Logos that make Pip and Pop cry Category:Logos that make Luna cry Category:Logos that make Shadow cry Category:Logos that make Ray cry Category:Logos that make Ursa cry Category:Logos that make Doc Hogg cry Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that make Bloo cry Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that Bendy likes Category:Logos that make Foster’s Home Bendy cry Category:Logos that scare Berry Category:Logos that scare Berry (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Logos that make Bendy cry Category:Logos that scare Cheese Category:Logos that make Cheese cry Category:Logos that make Berry cry Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that scare Wilt Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that make Mac cry Category:Logos that make Eduardo cry Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Dexter Category:Logos that scare Dee Dee Category:Logos that make Dexter cry Category:Logos that make Dee Dee cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Pikachu cry Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that make Peppa Pig cry Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that scare George Pig Category:Logos that make George Pig cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake and Dino cause havoc all over Big City and gets executed in the Chamber of Death Category:Logos That Make Bellybutton from Doodle Toons Explode into Santa-Frosty, and later, he kills Jellybean Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Coco Calypso cry Category:Logos that make My Little Pony cry Category:Logos that make My Little Pony G3 cry Category:Logos that make Grandma Flutter cry